


That Suit

by GeekGasm



Category: NCT127
Genre: F/M, Marks, Oral Sex, Overstimulation, Suit Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:07:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23166724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeekGasm/pseuds/GeekGasm
Summary: You jump Jaehyun at Taeyongs birthday party and it’s all because of that damned suit
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 32





	That Suit

He looked down at the drink in his hand between the base of the music and the sounds of his friends all around him you would think he would be having fun. He smiled watching Taeyong smile and dance as everyone wished him a happy birthday. He was happy for his best friend but for some reason he couldn’t get into the celebration mood everyone was having the time of their lives but he couldn’t. 

He sighed as he got up from the couch with his drink in his hand he stretched as he looked over at Taeyong once more before walked over to the balcony doors he thought maybe all he needed is some air and he would feel better. 

He pushed open the door stepping into the summer night air he let out a sigh as he titled his head back against the brick wall as the warm summer breeze graced his skin. He closed his eyes at the feeling as he leaned fully against the wall behind him. 

He didn’t know how long he had his eyes closed hell he didn’t even know how long he’s been out here. He opened his eyes when he heard the doors open up and a sigh of relief he titled his head as he looked over at you as you leaned over the railing drink in your manicured hand he trailed his eyes down the back of the tight backless deep gold dress with black lace flowers that stopped mid thigh. It was one of his many favorites on you he loved that the colors matched his suit and the way your eyes seemed to shine brighter.

He watched as the wind blew your hair back away from your face as you tilted your head back as you moaned at the feeling of the breeze on your heated skin. He slowly smiled as he cleared his throat to gain your attention you looked over your shoulder to see him standing there next to the doors looking at you with amusement in his eyes. 

You looked at him with his hair slicked back and head titled to the side you bit back the sound that wanted to come out at seeing him standing there in the moonlight. 

“So this is where you been hiding.” You said as you start to walk towards him. 

He grabbed your waist when you got closer “I thought you said the you and the girls wanted to stay in tonight.” He wrapped his arms around your waist. 

“Well we did but as soon as Mark texted Michelle asking if we were on the way it was a change of plans.” 

You told him as you wrapped your arms around him. As he swayed the two of you back and forth being with you like this always got him in a playful mood no sign of the bad mood he was in before your arrival you always managed to cheer him back up again no matter the situation you smiled at him as you moved closer to him. 

“ Chang of plans or not I’m happy your here.” He said smiling at you 

“ Aww did you miss me.” You said as you grabbed the front of his jacket. You bit your lip as you really looked at him in that suit. 

“ Did you wear this suit because you knew I would be here.” You asked him as you looked at him in the black suit with the golden cloud print on it was your favorite suit on him the way the jacket would hug his shoulders and the pants that showed off how long his legs were. 

“ No if I would have known you were coming we would have never left home.” 

“ Mhmmm is that why you left your shirt at home.” 

“ Taeyong’s idea.” He said as he started to rub small circles on your hips as he looked you up and down. 

“Hmm remind me to thank him.” You said as you placed a kiss on his jawline you felt his grip on your hips get tighter as you kissed his neck he hissed when he felt you lightly bit his neck. 

“ Y/N.” He said in warning You hummed in response as you placed butterfly kisses along his neck. 

“ We’re outside anyone can come out here and see us.” He warned you as you started to kiss down his chest. 

“ Are you saying I can’t show my boyfriend love and appreciation.” You said in between kisses you ran your nails over his shoulder he titled his head back as he let you mark him up he loved the feel of your lips on him. 

He opened his eyes when he felt your nails trace the zipper of his pants he grabbed your hand and intwined your fingers with his. You looked up at him through your lashes as he looked at you with a smirk on his lips.

“ Someone’s feeling bold tonight.” He whispered in your ear as you looked at him with amusement and lust dancing in your eyes 

“ I can’t help it you know how I feel about in this suit.” You told him wrapping your arm around his neck as you traced your lips over his.

He hummed low in his throat as he finished off his drink he set the glass on the railing before he switched your positions so your back was to the wall he grabbed the back of your neck pulling you into a kiss you pulled him closer to you so his body pressed against yours he gently pulled your head back as far as it could go as he started kissing down your neck to the top of your dress. You gasped when felt his fingers trail up your thigh to disappear under your dress. 

“ Jaehyun.” You gasped out as you felt him start rub your clit with his thumb. 

“ I’m not the only one that left something at home.” He said against your neck as he started to rub harder 

“ d-Didn’t want a line.” You said as your nails dug into his shoulders you tried to stand on higher to move his hand where you needed it most but with heels on it was difficult. You pulled him closer and tried to wrap your legs around him when he pulled his fingers away from you. You opened your eyes you didn’t know you closed you looked at him ready to complain and ask why he stopped. He picked you up making you move higher against the wall you opened your mouth to let out a whine as the wall lightly scarped up your back. You wrapped your legs around him and pulled him closer you could feel the smooth fabric of his pants against your core as you rocked your hips into him. 

You felt his shoulders shake as he lightly laughed making you frowned at him. 

“ I’m sorry love but it’s just.” He pulled you down so you could feel his excitement “ Your whinnying mess and I haven’t really touched you yet.” He whispered in your ear you gasped as you rocked your hips into him trying to get him to do something anything. 

“ Stop teasing.” You said as you looked at him. He smiled at you as he kissed you aging he broke the kiss to trace his lips over your neck “ I’m sorry love.” He said as he lightly bit your neck you tightened your legs around him as you looked at him. 

“ No your not.” 

He gave you a smile “ Your right I’m not.” He said as he leaned in to kiss you. 

“ Oh come on can you guys not do that here it’s my birthday.” 

You guys pulled away to see Taeyong looking at the two of you disgusted. Jaehyun tapped your knee as a sign to let him go you unlocked your legs from around his waist as he set you down on ground. 

You pulled your dress back down to the normal length Jaehyun let out a fake cough as he fixed his suit jacket you looked down at your feet the tips of your ears turning red from getting caught. 

“ Now your embarrassed.” You heard Jaehyun mutter as he looked at you out the corner of his eye you narrowed your eyes as you elbowed him in the side you pushed your hair to the side where you could feel the bruises start to form.

“ Hey Taeyong happy birthday.” You said smiling at him as you leaned into Jaehyuns side he raised his glass towards you “ So like if my gift was almost watching y’all fuck outside I want a refund.” He said making Jaehyun laugh and your face heat up Jaehyun pulled you closer to him “ I will see you tomorrow.” He told him you waved at Taeyong as you and Jaehyun walk back inside to get ready to leave the two of said your goodbyes to everyone. 

Jaehyun kept his arm around your waist as the two of you walked to the sidewalk to wait for the Uber. You were texting your friends telling them that you left with Jaehyun and the two of you was heading home. 

You started to send a message to Taeyong apologizing that he saw you and Jaehyun like that. 

“ Why are you texting Taeyong?” 

Jaehyun said as he wrapped his arms around you. 

“ I’m telling him sorry that I almost jumped his best friend at his birthday party.” 

Jaehyun kissed your neck “ He will be alright.” He mumbled as he started to trail to kisses up your neck you titled your head back to give him more room. You hummed as he nipped the of your neck you shut your eyes as you leaned back into him your eyes snapped out when you felt his hand wrap around your throat. 

“ Jaehyun!” You squeaked our as you grabbed his wrists to move his hand away from your throat you turned to face him as you interlaced your fingers with his. He gave you his innocent smile that said ‘ I didn’t do anything.’ 

“ Behave.” You told him as you pecked his lips he started laughing “ Coming from the person who jumped me on the balcony of a club where anyone could see.” 

“ You didnt stop me.” You told him as the Uber pulled up he reach around you to open the door for you. 

“ What a gentleman.” You said smiling as you got in the car you heard him mumble

“Yeah keep thinking that.” 

You sat down on the seat and fixed your dress so you didn’t flash the driver Jaehyun climb in behind you he sat close to you and put a hand on your knee. You crossed your legs trapping his hand between your thighs he looked at you from the corner of his eye as he mouthed behave to you. 

You shot him a smile as you moved your legs back and forth you looked out the window of the Uber as Jaehyun hand started to move up your leg your eyebrows rose as you tried not to think about it you focused on everything but him at this point. 

You felt his finger brush against your clit your body tensed up as you looked at him panicked okay yes you might have jumped him on the balcony but no one was around being with Jaehyun made you feel like a disney princess he treated you like the queen you are but he almost made you want to be bold and daring but this goes pass the time he secretly felt you up in the back of Johnny’s car. 

You tried not look scared as you grabbed his wrist tried to pull his hand away but he just pressed down harder you had to bit down on your lip and clenched your legs together to keep from crying out. 

“ Are you okay back there Miss you look like you seen a ghost.” 

You meet the drivers eyes that was filled with concern you gave him a small smile as you started to answer. When you opened your mouth all that came out was breathy moan as Jaehyun slipped the tip of his finger inside you. You hunched over and covered your mouth so another didn’t slip out. 

“ She had way too much to drink sir please excuse my fiancé.” 

You looked through your hair to see Jaehyun with a worried look on his face but his eyes it was his eyes that told a different story he knew what he was doing and wasn’t ashamed in the slightest. 

“ Congratulations how long before the wedding.” 

Jaehyun gave a shy smile “ Don’t know just proposed yesterday all of our friends decided to celebrate tonight and someone went a little too hard with her best friend.” 

Jaehyun started to slowly work his finger in and out you sunk your teeth into your bottom lip trying to stop the noises from coming out. 

“ Awh little lady couldn’t even joy her own engagement party.” The driver said laughing a little 

“ Yeah.” Jaehyun rubbed your back to keep up the act of you being sick your legs started to shake as you tried not buck your hips up into his hand. 

“ I think she’s going throw up.” Jaehyun said looking at the driver panicked he deserved an Oscar for this performance he was putting on in the car you felt the car speed up and take sharp turn. 

“ Thank you so much man enjoy the rest of your night...come on honey it’s time to get out.” 

He said as he slipped his finger out and picked you up bridal style and slide out the car. 

“ You too and congratulations once aging.” 

The Uber driver said before pulling off. Jaehyun tighten his arms around you and looked down at you. You looked up at him as he smiled at you. 

“ Oh what should I do with my fiancé now.” 

He said as he smirked down at you he shifted you up as you hooked your arms around his neck he walked towards the house the two of you shared you guys got all up to the door he looked at the door than at you. 

The two of you laughed as he set you down on your feet you wrapped your arms around his waist as he got his key out of his pocket. 

“ You know Taeyong is going to get you for this right.” 

“ Yeahh I will deal with him in the morning.” 

He looked down at the way the dress hugged your body and mapped out every single dip and curve the way it pushed your chest up he licked his lips as he kept looking at the way the moon made your hair shine and your eyes seem brighter. 

“ Maybe the afternoon.” He said as he opened the door for you. You put a bit more sway into your hips as you walked past him “ Always the gentleman.” You put a little more bounce in your step as you walked to the staircase you heard the sound of his keys being dropped in the bowel next to the door. You turned around to look at him as he started to unbutton his jacket as he started to walk towards you. 

You smiled as you took your heels off and dropped them at the base of the stairs. You shot him a look before walking towards the bedroom the two of you shared. You hear his shoes clicking up the stairs making you walk faster with a smile on your face teasing Jaehyun was your favorite thing to do you always loved making sweet nice guy Jaehyun just completely loss it the pure lust and adoration in his eyes like your his most prized possession. 

You turned to give him a smile as he walked up to you and pulled you into a deep kiss you wrapped your arms around his neck as he pushed you against the wall he pulled away nipping your lip. 

“ Have I ever said that you drive me crazy..but I love it.” 

You smiled at him as he cupped your face you leaned into his touch. “ I love you.” He whispered against your lips you kissed him this kiss much slower and sweeter than kisses shared earlier the lust was still there but now you didn’t have to rush and you enjoyed when he took his time with you. He backed away from you and grabbed your hand pulling you off the wall. 

“ Hmm?” 

“ What?” 

“ Just had a idea your going to love.” He said as he pulled you into the room.

“ Lay on the bed and take your dress off.”  
You reached behind you for the zipper. you could feel his eyes on your back flowing your hand as you unzipped the dress you looked over your shoulder at him. 

“ Want to help me out?” 

He unbuttoned his suit jacket as he walked up behind you he kissed the base of your neck as his hands run up and down your sides he gripped your hips as he pulled you to his chest. 

“ Are you sure you want me to help remember last time you asked that I owed you a new dress.” 

He said as his hands played with the bottom of your dress you remember the dress he was talking about it was wine red dress that you bought for a gala that Jaehyun got invited too you asked him to help zip you up and it was down hill from there the dress is in the back of the closet in the bag with a rip down the back where the zipper is so pose to be. 

You pulled away from him and put his hands back on your waist “ On second thought I would rather you not rip this one it matches my favorite suit of yours too perfectly to lay in bag of dress you have destroyed.” 

He smiled as he backed away from you taking off his jacket as he watched you pull the dress up and over your head you could feel his eyes trail up your body as you pulled the dress over your head you dropped it on the floor as you climbed onto the bed and sat on your knees looking at him. 

He walked towards you and leaned on the edge on the bed he traced his lips over your neck 

“Lay back.” 

You brought his lips to yours before you laid down on the bed he ran his hands up and down your thighs as he kissed your stomach you bit your knuckle looking down at him he pulled your legs apart as he laid down on his stomach you sat up on your elbows as Jaehyun kissed the inside of your thighs missing where you wanted him the most. 

“ I wonder how long you would last.” Your thighs clenched as his breathe ghosted over your core. “ Don’t tease.” You gasped out as he pinned you to bed by your hips you whined trying to buck your hips up when you felt his finger trace down your core. 

“ Stop teasing me.” 

“ Who’s teasing?” He said laughing a little you pouted at him as you opened your mouth to tell him not to laugh at you. 

Your back arch off the bed as your toes curled as he licked up your core his name came out in a breathy moan as his tongue traced the inside of your walls your legs shook from him pinning you down. 

“ Jaehyun.” You gasped as he started to suck on your clit he pulled farther down the bed placing your legs over his shoulders you gripped the sheets to stop the whine in the back of your throat you were so close you let out a scream of his name when you felt his finger push inside and tap your gspot you shit your eyes as you cloud your body tighten up your orgasm was so close just a little longer. You were almost toppling off the edge before he stoped and pulled away from you he gave your clit one last lick before he sat up

“Hmm princess what should I do with you.” 

You whined as you clenched and unclenched around air you bucked your hips trying to tell to finish what he started he pushed your hips down into the mattress he kissed the middle of your chest. 

“ I need words princess if you don’t tell me what you want I might just leave you like this.” 

“ No please Jaehyun.” 

“ Then what do you want?” 

“ You I want you.” 

You felt Jaehyun kiss your stomach then his hands leave you completely your eyes snapped open as you sat up to look at him he wasn’t going to leave you like this was he you heard the sound of his pants being undone you bit your lip as you watched him take his pants and boxers off his eyes never left yours as climbed back on the bed you laid down as he climbed up your body you let out a shaky breath as he settled his full weight on you. 

You wrapped your legs around his waist grinding your hips into him your arms went around his neck when you felt him at your entrance you bucked up trying to get him to slip inside. 

“ So needy.” 

He whispered against your neck before thrusted inside you. You moaned his name as your nails sunk into his back you gasped as you felt him slowly pulling out and move his hips he held your hips down before thrusted back in hitting your gspot dead on 

“ Jaehyun please!” 

He bit the side of your neck as he kept his pass your back arched as you felt your body start to tighten up you locked your legs around him tighter as you begged him not stop this time you were so close your toes curled as he started to go faster and harder your nails scratched down his back as black spots danced across your vision as your orgasm shook your body making every nerve ending sing you gasped as Jaehyun grinned his hips into your making your legs shake you shook your head no as you tried to breathe. 

“One more princess I swear.” 

You gasped out as he started moving aging you wrapped your arms around his neck as you screamed out his name the overstimulation was starting to be too much you wanted to crawl away from him but you was torn between begging him not stop and pulling him closer you heard him let out low moan in your ear. 

“ Please go faster.” You begged him feeling your second orgasm of the night he grabbed your legs pushing them higher on his hips as he started to go faster your back arched off the bed as you mouth opened in a scream of his name as your second orgasm sent shock through your body he groaned in your ear finishing right after you his full weight now pressing your body into the mattress you whined as your body twitched as Jeahyun pulled out of you. He laid his head on your chest as you tried to catch your breath. 

“ Hmm want me to move.” He asked as rubbed random patterns on your hips you wrapped your arms around his neck as you played with his hair. 

“ No....don’t forget to tell Taeyong your sorry for missing his party.” You mumbled before falling asleep


End file.
